Because I love You But Afraid to Tell You
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Shounen-Ai...yeah its kinda fluffy i wrote the poema while ago but found it again and got inspired...yeah...R/B it made me cry a lil cause im a sap please R&R!


DSK: hihi this is a really weird shounen-ai fic between Ryou and Bakura im sorry that Bakura is out of charater -_- I tried.but its kind of hard to keep their attitudes right  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form the plot of the story and the poem is mine The poem is © DarkSetoKaiba as well as this fic. But I own none of the charaters.  
  
~~~ Ryou walked in through the door and went straight to his room. Not bothering to look for his Yami or his dad. He knew he wouldn't find his dad there. He was also afraid that if he stopped to look for his Yami that he would get another beating. Even though he was used to the pain and the beatings, he was scared that Bakura would find out his little secrets.  
  
Ryou had grown used to his torturings but he was afraid Bakura would learn of his darkest secret yet. Bakura used to beat things out of him to find out what he wanted to know then he would leave. Ryou didn't want to take that chance so he went straight to his room and closed the door and sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands and thought hard.  
  
*I've been tortured, I've been beaten, I go through it all because I need you. You never knew how much I care, because I go through all this for you. Whenever you hit me I don't feel pain, but instead I feel pleasure, because I'm in love with you. Whenever you yell at me, I go into a trance. When you start humming, my mind starts to race. At least I know you know I'm there. You're so perfect to me, you can do nothing wrong*  
  
Ryou had fallen in love with his Yami, yes he loved him. 'He doesn't deserve to be with me, I'm just a weakling like he said. And besides, he would and could never love me back.' Thought Ryou sadly.  
  
*To me you're like an angel, your light shines so bright. I only cry because my heart aches for you to know. But inside I know that you could never love me back. But.could you? Could you love me back?*  
  
Ryou sat there thinking these things and a tear ran down the side of his face. He curled up in a ball on his bed and sobbed quietly thinking, 'Why? Why am I like this? Why am I so weak, so helpless? Why cant I do anything right? Why cant I be more like him?' All these questions filled his head as he cried more. He was about to fall asleep with tears in his eyes. He bolted upright in fear as he listened again hoping against hope that he didn't hear what he thought he did. He did. He had heard it. It was the sound of knocking at his door. He wiped his tears away quickly and sat up in his bed and said quietly, "Come in." He knew it was him. He closed his eyes and opened them again to see his Yami standing there looking at him with a look on his face that he couldn't read.  
  
*I pick myself up off the ground and stumble to hide away my true feelings inside. My crystal tears fall down my face. In hopes that someday.someday I'll work up the courage to say, to say that I love you to your face. You may hate me, but I don't care. *  
  
He looked at his Yami with fearful eyes hoping that he hadn't come to beat him. For once he had just wanted to tell his Yami how he felt, that he loved him. But he knew better than that. He knew that if he told him he'd just get beaten and be left with a broken heart. He felt happy to see his Yami there, but yet he was also afraid and sad to see him at the same time. He watched his Yami, he hadn't moved, he hadn't made a sound, he had just stood there watching him as if to see if he would break down and hide. Ryou sighed outloud but suddenly realized what he did and tensed up in fear of getting slapped.  
  
*Just as long as I know your there. I'm content just knowing that you are around. I love you, I need you, but I don't know what to say. I'm scared my heart will just get stepped on, and ripped out.*  
  
Ryou watched as his Yami walked slowly over to him and stopped when he got right in front of him. He blinked when his Yami looked down at him with a look in his eye that he hadn't seen before, was it concern? Compassion? Ryou couldn't tell but when he heard his Yami ask what was wrong he just wanted to start crying again. 'I love you cant you see? It hurts me. Every time you stop beating me. The only reason I cry is because you've gone away I want to tell you, but I'm so afraid. I don't want to be rejected; I don't want to be in pain.'  
  
*But sometime your gonna find out. I cant hide away my secrets or feelings from you forever. After all, you are my other half.*  
  
Ryou looked up at his Yami and shook his head stating there was nothing wrong, somehow his Yami knew it was a lie and pressed the subject farther. Ryou suddenly burst out crying and looked at his Yami fearfully and muttered quickly, "I-I-I-I'm sorry B-B- Bakura.ButIloveyouandpleasedonthurtmeiknowyoudontlovemebackthatswhyinevertol dyouisbecauseiknewyoucouldntlovemeback" He curled up in a ball expecting Bakura to smack him or tell him he was worthless or pathetic. But instead when he opened his eyes and looked up all he saw was Bakura standing there looking at him again. Ryou shifted uncomfortably wondering why his Yami was staring at him like that. Bakura slowly sat next to Ryou and looked at him still never taking his gaze off of him, his cold silvery eyes met Ryou's pure and innocent silver ones, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes and sighed, "Because I was afraid you'd beat me or that you'd push me away." He broke off, more tears falling down his pale face. Bakura looked at his hikari's face and it saddened him to see his hikari cry, he reached out and wiped Ryou's tears away. He pulled his hikari up to him and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug running a hand through Ryou's hair. //My hikari, don't cry, I'm so sorry for hurting you.I always thought you hated me, I was wrong and I never meant to hurt you please forgive me.// Ryou cried on into Bakura's chest at his words, he was sorry and he had thought he had hated him.this made Ryou hurt even more./I forgive you.I didn't mind you beating me, because it was the only way I thought that you would ever touch me. I only cried was because you were leaving and that I was to weak to tell you how I felt and when you came back to see if I had gotten up or not I would stay there where I was because I was too weak.I am weak I know I am because its true. I knew it before you came. But it hurt me more when you said it because it came from the one I loved./ //Listen, I only said you were weak was because I thought you hated me, I never thought you were never once. If you were weak you would've broken along time ago. I never thought you'd love me after what I did to you. Because I love you too.// Ryou stopped crying and looked up at his Yami, 'H-he loves me? I thought he said he couldn't love.' //Ever since I saw your bright and innocent smile I loved you. Your bright and beautiful eyes always filled my mind with wonder on how you could be so pure. Even after all I did to you.// Bakura gently tilted Ryou's face up and pressed his lips onto his hikari's , delighting in the taste of his hikari's lips. Ryou's eyes widened and he wondered if this was just a dream. 'If this is a dream I never want to wake.' He closed his eyes and felt Bakura part his lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss. He moaned into the kiss, kissing back tentively and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. //aishiteru hikari// /aishiteru yami/  
  
DSK: Okay so whatcha think? Okay it IS my first time writing a shounen-ai fic especially a one-shot. Forgive me if its bad like I said its my first time. Reviews are appreciated Flames are also accepted. For those flamers I would like to ask what was bad in it so I wont make the same mistake again. I would also like to ask for tips to make my next one-shot or shounen-ai fic better I really appreciate it. Thank you! If you liked the poem you are free to use it if you want just give me /some/ credit to it. Please? Thanks! Ja ne! 


End file.
